DIDN'T I? : through the eyes of a true knight
by Lady Leonhart1
Summary: A story from a certain Sorceror's Knight's POV. ^_^ All through the game, you hear squall's side of the story. Well, this is Seifer's side, it takes place after game. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Didn't I?  
  
Through The Eyes of a True Knight  
  
Didn't I make you proud?  
  
Go and lay my life down when you called my name?  
  
I thought I stood for something  
  
Was doing the right thing when I went away.  
  
I left Garden for a reason. To fulfill my dream. My Romantic Dream. The one  
  
dream I have always had that I could hang on to. I left Garden and they labeled me a traitor.  
  
They took my dream from me. Just like everything else. But traitor? No.  
  
Now being back should be so simple  
  
But I keep getting these mixed signals from everyone.  
  
Why do folks sit and judge me,  
  
Who ain't seen what I've seen,  
  
Or did what I've done?  
  
They let me back into Garden, claimed they excepted me. Now once again, I sit  
  
in the cafeteria of Balamb Garden with noone but Fujin and Raijin. The two people who stuck  
  
by me through all of it. Those students are staring at me again. They look scared but at the  
  
same time they are laughing at me. I know they are laughing at me, they don't know that I can  
  
see them. But I can.  
  
They didn't go away and fight for what they believed in. They stayed here in their precious  
  
Garden. They don't know me so why are they judging me? Again I hear the word 'traitor'. Is  
  
that really what I am? No.   
  
Didn't Burn?  
  
Didn't I bleed enough for you?  
  
I faced your fears. Felt pain,  
  
So you won't have to.  
  
Didn't I do my best?  
  
And wasn't home here when I left?  
  
They are debating whether to punish me or just let me be. I doubt they could  
  
ever just let me be. I went away, fought for what i believed in, then nearly died, and they want  
  
to punish me? Almsot losing my life, isn't that punishment enough? No not for the dear  
  
Commander whom everyone lookse up to. He fought because Garden told him to fight. Not  
  
like me. I fought because I believed. Then they make me come back here. The place I called  
  
home for so many years. And now they treat me like a traitor. So many people have asked me  
  
if I thought of myself as a traitor. And in case you're wondering too. Am I? No.  
  
I've seen boys fall to pieces   
  
Grown men cry out for Jesus 'till they're black and blue.  
  
I thought God was on our side  
  
Weren't we supposed to be the good guys?  
  
That would never lose?  
  
I went away and fought for the only thing I had. My dream. I did the right  
  
thing. I was supposed to be the good guy. She said I'd have fame and glory. Then I fought  
  
against them and I lost. How? Because she lied. My sorceress. I'm in the library now. Another  
  
group of students are staring. Judging me. They are once again labelingme. A traitor? No.  
  
'Cause I don't see no ticker tape  
  
Or five mile parade   
  
Sayin'n "Thank you, Son"  
  
I did the right thing, fought for what I believed in, so why am I the one that they  
  
judge?Why am I the one everyone hates? I had my reasons for going away. No one asked me  
  
what they were. Would I have told them if they had? I don't know. I might have. Why don't  
  
they treat Fujin and Raijin as traitors? Because they followed me. They always have. They've  
  
been with me through everything. When I said that the dream was all I had. Well, I take that  
  
back. I had them, my friends... Fujin and Raijin. Are we traitors? No.  
  
Just folks that sit and judge me  
  
Who ain't seen what I've seen   
  
Or did what I've done.  
  
Didn't I burn? Didn't I bleed enough for you?  
  
I faced your fears, felt pain so you won't have to  
  
Didn't I do my best?  
  
And wasn't home here when I left?  
  
So yes, Garden was my home and still is. I'll take my SeeD exam again, and I'll  
  
try my best to pass. Fujin and Raijin are here with me. A;; those students are staring at me  
  
again, but I'll let them.They think it bothers me? It doesn't. I'll let them think what they want,  
  
I know who I am. and that's good enough for me. Is becoming a SeeD what I really want? Yes  
  
I think it is. I'll start a new life for myself. Do I regret anything I did? No, I did it because I  
  
believed in it. I followed my dream, that's all that matters. If people don't like me for that it's  
  
their problem.  
  
It is almost time for my first class, so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now.I hope I answered  
  
all your questions....One more? How do I feel about being back in Garden, and being labeled a  
  
traitor? Well, if people think of me as a traitor, I respect their opinion. Like I said before, I  
  
know who I am. I am Seifer Almasy. I may be training as a SeeD and have been a knight. But  
  
that is not who I am. I am Seifer, no more no less.  
  
Now I have a question for you. Do you think of me as a traitor? 


End file.
